kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
King's Bear prostitute
The King's Bear Prostitute works at a tavern in London, that Sebastian visits in order to obtain more information about the bracelets handed out at the Sphere Music Hall. Character Outline The prostitute is a young woman with fair, curly hair that is styled into a low ponytail and bangs framing her face. She possesses a well-endowed figure, with a distinctive mole on her left breast. She usually dresses herself in a revealing, off-the-shoulder, ruffled waistcoat with fitted, elbow-length sleeves and matching skirt. Other components of her attire include fishnet gloves that span from her lower arm to just past her wrist, and a stole that covers her arms and body. She also dons a beribboned porkpie hat that slants to the side, with a feather protruding from it. As necessitated by her profession, the King's Bear prostitute is flirtatious and forward by nature, as seen when she approaches Sebastian of her own accord to pour him a drink. She is able to easily sympathize with clients' troubles and readily offers her services to comfort them if necessary. Due to her proletariat status and occupation, it is uncommon for someone to treat her to a meal, so she is incredibly delighted if it does occur and does not hesitate to devour copious amounts of food in one sitting.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 19-21 Plot Blue Cult Arc When Sebastian drops by King's Bear Tavern, he is approached by the prostitute, whom after declaring that it is unheard of for a handsome gentleman to pour his own drink, offers to pour a drink for him. Sebastian thanks her, disclosing that he was just rejected by a great beauty, alluding to a cat he previously encountered but swiftly left him. She then makes the offer to comfort him, saying that she will even cut him a deal. Sebastian states that he feels like talking to someone and volunteers to treat her with food, to her joy. She looks at the menu, admits that she cannot read, and asks if he can. Soon after, while she is eating, Sebastian shows her a bracelet, and she reveals that a friend of hers was wearing a similar one and that a lot of her customers had them, too. She recounts how she asked her friend why she did not sell it, since the latter is penniless, and her friend replied that there is a room with all "kinds of fun events" that one cannot get into without a bracelet. She remarks that it sounded too good to be true for her, since nothing that tempting is free.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, page 30 Later, another prostitute joins them, and Sebastian hears a popular song originating from the Sphere Music Hall from them. Subsequently, the three of them head over to the music hall. Ciel and Edward are flabbergasted upon seeing the two with Sebastian. A flustered Edward demands an explanation for their presence, whereupon the amused prostitute confirms that Sebastian is indeed a butler as he had told her. Edward scolds Sebastian for having them accompany him, saying that he is still on the job. The women soon leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 22-23 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Female characters Category:Blue Cult Arc